Good Business
by ian7285
Summary: A new game of love, lust, and politics emerges when the West family moves to town and threatens to upset the balance of power between the Lodges and the Blossoms. (Between season 1 and whatever will happen in 2)
1. Veronica

**I have no idea what's going to happen in this story, but I'm using an OC for the first time and hoping I can make it work believably. Time: after season 1.**

* * *

Veronica straightened Archie's tie until it met her standards just so. They were preparing for a party hosted in the Lodges' penthouse, and what felt like all of Riverdale would be there. It wasn't Veronica's party but Hermione's, and the latter was doing it on behalf of the company. Hermione was hoping to smooth as many bumps as possible between the town's most influential families before Hiram arrived.

Hermione had allowed Veronica to invite a few friends, but only those who would be able to behave themselves in a more formal environment. Archie was coming along as her date, Kevin was coming alone for obvious reasons, and Betty would be there with Jughead. Jug might not have been born into the best of families, but he was quiet when need be and was less likely to cause a fuss than other guests.

Chief among the troublemakers would be Cheryl Blossom and her horrid mother. Veronica made it her goal for the evening to contain Cheryl as much as possible. There's was no telling what mood she'd be in and what sort of chaos she had planned.

When they were finished dressing, Archie and Veronica stepped out of Ronnie's bedroom and into the main area.

"Andrews men sure know how to clean up," Hermoine said with a grin towards Archie. Fred Andrews would not be in attendance tonight, despite his partnership with Hermione Lodge. A short silence fell, but shortly after, the doorbell rang and Hermione sprang back into hostess mode.

Guests began arriving in waves, and Veronica was pleased to find that she knew most of them by name. She introduced Archie to each one, though most already knew him as a local hero. Betty and Jughead arrived discreetly and immediately found a corner to talk amongst themselves.

A silence fell as the final guests arrived. There were two men and two women. The women were, unfortunately, Cheryl Blossom and her mother. The men, however, were unfamiliar to Veronica, and when she glanced at her mother for clarity, she was met with a blank stare.

"Hi, Ronnie," Cheryl said cheerfully. She was on the young man's arm, and he looked to be a bit older than his companion. "I want you to meet my handsome date, Mr. Jack West."

"It's a pleasure," Veronica said with a grin, but anyone who willingly went on dates with Cheryl Blossom was considered less than pleasurable to meet in her book. "I'm Veronica Lodge, and _my_ handsome date here is Archie Andrews."

Archie and Jack shook hands casually. Cheryl placed her hand on Jack's chest, a gesture of possession. "Jack here is transferring to Riverdale High. He's a senior."

"Welcome to Riverdale," Archie commented sincerely.

Jack smiled earnestly. "Thank you. My father and I just moved into town a few days ago. Cheryl has been such a gracious host to me."

"We've been going _everywhere_ together," Cheryl interrupted. "I figured someone ought to show him the sights."

"Has she taken you to Pop's?" Veronica asked.

"Pop's?"

Cheryl waved her hand dismissively. "It's just an old diner their little group likes to hang out in."

"I like diners."

Cheryl's face lit up instantly. "Which is why we must double date soon! Two stunning redheads, and two tan, dark haired beauties… I think it's a sign we're all meant to be friends."

"So, what brings your family to town?" It was Archie who interrupted this time.

"Well," Jack started slowly. "My dad is in business… and he thinks this town is about to take off. But the Blossoms and the Lodges have both had some… setbacks this year, and we just hope that the West family can help get things back on track."

There was something in Veronica that admired the way Jack West spoke. She'd heard it a million times – the vagueness, the manipulation – but it sounded so honest in his mouth. She caught herself staring at him a few times and not paying attention to the conversation. The impeccable cut of his suit was something to be admired, even if such things weren't as important to her anymore.

Cheryl's made a few flirtatious comments, but Veronica thought they all seemed genuine. Jack's responses were more measured. As if choosing how to answer the Blossom heiress was a tactical decision. After a few minutes longer, Cheryl stole Archie away to introduce him to more of Riverdale's elite.

"She's very energetic," Jack admitted.

"Cheryl's been through a lot lately," Veronica noted. "I don't know if you two are a thing or anything, but just keep that in mind."

"Yes, I heard…" He watched Cheryl talking with her mother across the room. "To be honest, I've been worried about coming to Riverdale. It seems like one of those places no one leaves."

"And you have no intention of sticking around?"

"Not forever. The best colleges aren't exactly nearby, wouldn't you agree?"

Veronica nodded. "Alright, Jack. That's enough of the pleasantries. Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Businesses don't come to Riverdale to help people. So where do your father's interests lie?"

Jack looked stunned, but his face turned into a smirk. "Miss Lodge, would you like to dance?"

"I'd like you to answer my questions."

"I think you want to dance," he insisted, his hand outstretched.

Veronica took Jack's hand and let him lead her to an open space. They settled into an easy foxtrot, and Veronica couldn't help but notice how easy it was to move with him.

"I'll be honest, I don't know exactly what my father is up to." Jack began. "I think he's hoping that I'll get… close to you or Cheryl. I don't think Cheryl minds, but for you…" He glanced around the room. "I want to come clean now, so that you know anything I say to you is genuine. I want the families of Riverdale to be able to come together as much as my father does, but I want to do it on my own terms."

Veronica's mood lightened a little. "Well, that's noble I suppose. You've got a very _Princess Bride_ thing going for you."

"Funny you should say that. I'm a sabre fencer."

"Too bad Riverdale High doesn't have fencing."

Jack grinned. "And that's why we flew in a private coach for independent study."

Veronica hit him playfully. "Seriously? I miss fencing so much. I only took a couple lessons, but still."

"Perhaps I can arrange for you to join. I need someone to go a few rounds with."

Veronica felt her breath catch at the double meaning. Why? She didn't know anything about this guy. Besides, she was with Archie, right?

"I'm Cheryl would be glad to go along with anything you suggest. Have you asked her?"

"You think I have that sort of power over her?" His eyes flashed mischievously.

"I think you've had that effect over women before."

His face fell. "You of all people should know that we don't have to be the same people here as we were before." Jack paused. "I'd rather be equals with someone."

Veronica nodded approvingly. He knew all the right things to say, but was it genuine? "So you don't think of Cheryl as your equal?"

He laughed, enjoying the renewed banter. "Easy, Lodge. I just meant that she's pretty content to play the part. I don't blame her for wanting some normalcy after what happened. I just hope she finds her own voice away from her mother."

She could hear the disdain in his voice and found herself trying not to laugh. "Are you saying you don't care for Mrs. Blossom?"

"I would never say such a sentiment out loud."

They were both grinning fully, enjoying the evening more than either had imagined.

Archie tapped Jack on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

Jack stepped away politely and gave Veronica one last look before disappearing back into the crowd.

"Everything okay?" Archie asked.

"Yeah. He's a good guy. I think you'll like him." She kissed his cheek, and Archie gave a sweet peck in return.

At the end of the night, Veronica helped Hermione bid the guests farewell. Cheryl and Jack were among the last to leave.

"Thanks for coming," the younger Lodge said politely. Cheryl leaned in and gave her a too friendly hug before whispering in her ear. "Listen, Veronica. The Blossoms need an ally right now, so stop talking to him. Plus, he's cute, and I could use this."

Veronica was shocked by the remark. It was almost a plea, and a desperate one at that. She nodded almost unnoticeably, and Jack shook her hand one more time.

"It was a pleasure, Miss Lodge."

They were gone, and for a moment, the penthouse was silent.


	2. Cheryl

Thorn Hill had been under repairs what felt like ages. The Blossoms were currently staying in the finest hotel Riverdale had to offer, which was still below their means. They and the Wests had returned here after Hermione Lodge's party, and Penelope Blossom was entertaining David West in the living room.

Cheryl dragged Jack to her temporary room and lifted the long, red locks flowing over her shoulder. "Unzip me?"

Jack obliged, and Cheryl crossed over to the folding screen to change. She slipped off her dress and threw it over the top. "I saw you dancing with Veronica. A lot."

"Yeah, she seems nice enough."

"Don't be fooled. The Lodges are the most corrupt people in town since Daddy hung himself." She remerged from behind the screen in a long slip that could only be described as a formal nightgown.

"Did you have a good time anyhow?" Jack asked politely.

"Jackie, please. You and I only go to parties like that to make an appearance. And speaking of appearances…" She walked over to him, closing the distance. "Don't you think we look good together?"

He smiled. "I do. But I don't want you to think my interest in you is just business."

She smiled back at him. "I'd understand if it was. We all have our parts to play in this, and being together is good for everyone." She loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar. "Relax a little."

"And you're okay with that? That kind of… relationship?"

"It's a factor of it that I can appreciate," she responded diplomatically.

"What are the other factors?" He asked, probing for a more satisfactory answer.

Cheryl sighed. "To be honest, you've been nice to me. Genuinely sweet. That's not exactly easy to find in a guy that my mother would approve of. My brother was the only man who ever loved me." She froze, trying not to let the pain overtake her.

"I'm sure there's other nice guys in town," Jack said dismissively. "That Archie guy seems pleasant."

"Archie Andrews is an exception, not the rule… Even Jughead Jones is a better person than the entire football team combined." She turned back on him sharply. "You breathe a word of that to anyone, and I'll show you how crazy the Blossom family is."

Jack threw his hands up defensively. "It'll be our little secret." He tried flashing a flirtatious smile.

She laughed in relief. "I'm sorry. It's just been stressful lately. There's still a lot you don't know about me." Cheryl started to fidget with her hands nervously. She wasn't prepared to tell anyone about her suicide attempt. "But I think I could do it with someone by my side. So if you can get over all the stuff with our families…" She placed her hand on his chest and ran it up to his neck. "Then I can, too." She kissed his cheek softly, willing to show him that much vulnerability.

"You deserve better than me, Cheryl Blossom."

"I don't," was all she said before there was a knock on the door. Penelope Blossom peered in. "Jack your father is ready to go."

"Thank you," he said sweetly. "I'll be right there."

The door shut again and they sat in silence.

"I understand if you don't want to see me again. The Lodges are certainly the more influential family in Riverdale these days. And Veronica is very attractive…"

Jack thought for a moment. He ran his hand through his hair. "Well," he said at last. "If I'm going to get over the weirdness of this arrangement, then I think we'll have to get to know each other a lot more."

She grinned, hopefully. "Jackie, you are a sweetheart. I'm free tomorrow."

"Maybe we can go to that diner Veronica mentioned."

"Pop's?" She was confused why he'd want to do something so… simple. The Wests were arguably richer than her own family. "That sounds great."

"Great, then it's a date." He gave her a warm smile and left.

A few minutes later, Penelope entered without warning. "So, do you have him?"

Cheryl scoffed. "I don't _have_ him, no. But he seems interested."

"Work harder, Cheryl. We need the Wests as allies. Don't you care about this family?"

Cheryl's eyes narrowed. "Enough to burn it to the ground."

"Then hook him before that Lodge slut does!"

Cheryl stood up defensively. "It's not that easy. He doesn't care about money or appearances."

"Well, we do! Someone in this family has to lead, and there are many who would question an unmarried woman's ability to do so."

"Then get married," Cheryl shot back. "But this time check into their mental health records."

Penelope slapped her daughter across the face. "Such a disappointment."

"I guess I'm more like Jason than you thought."

Penelope said nothing and marched out of the room. Cheryl lay down, tears welling up. Everything about the Blossoms was falling apart, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.


	3. Jack

_Looking forward to tomorrow._

 _Yeah._

 _Everything okay?_

 _Tell u at Pop's._

 _I'm here if you need me._

 _Thanks Jackie._

Jack frowned. He didn't like being in the dark, especially knowing the nature of Cheryl's relationship with her mother.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Jack snapped his attention back to the car. David West was next to him, his bowtie undone since having left the Blossom's temporary home.

"Yeah, Dad. I did."

"You spent a lot of time with Veronica Lodge."

Jack turned to his father. "You sound upset by that."

"I thought you'd taken a liking to Cheryl Blossom."

"I have." That much was true. "Don't you want me to be friendly to the Lodges as well?"

"Yes, but be careful not to alienate the Blossoms in the process. It's a bit of a dance we'll have to do. Something you know well apparently."

"We were just talking." Admittedly, he'd enjoyed his conversation with Veronica more than any he'd had in Riverdale thus far. Cheryl knew poise, but Veronica Lodge had wit.

David continued on. "You know nothing would make me happier than seeing you married off to one Riverdale's prominent daughters, but…"

"I told you before, if I do get involved with one of them, I don't want it to be just business."

"Love isn't a miracle cure, son. Your mother should be proof of that."

Jack felt his teeth clench. They hardly ever spoke of Adriana West since she'd left two years ago.

When they arrived at their newly acquired penthouse, the two parted ways silently. Jack trudged into his bedroom and shut the door. He undressed and clambered into bed, exhausted from the compliments and fake smiles and pretending.

He checked his phone and found no further messages from Cheryl, but there was a notification. A friend request from Veronica Lodge. He accepted it and sent a reply. _You tracked me down._

A few minutes later, there was a response. _Forgive me?_

 _I think I can do that._

 _Thanks for coming over tonight. I know they can get boring._

 _Was I boring?_

 _Not at all._

Jack smiled to himself. _I would hate to have made a bad first impression._

A few minutes passed without any reply, then at last the phone buzzed. _So are you and Cheryl Blossom a thing?_

Why was she asking? Was she interested in him? Surely not, she was with Archie Andrews tonight. Did she want to sabotage them? She didn't have a reason to do so.

 _?_

 _We've been talking a lot lately. I wouldn't say anything so formal._

 _Just curious. So… fencing tomorrow?_

 _I'll arrange it. And don't worry, I'll go easy on you._

 _Cute ;)_

 _See you tomorrow._

 _Nighty night Jack._

He couldn't help but feel a little guilty at their exchange. Why hadn't he told her that he and Cheryl were going to make a go at it? He wasn't ashamed of her; in fact it was just the opposite. He and Cheryl got along and they looked good together. So why was Veronica Lodge so appealing?

He made a note to arrange a fencing lesson for Veronica with him after school tomorrow. He'd heard a lot about the drama in Riverdale, but as far as he had seen, everyone had been kind to him so far. Perhaps living here would be easier than he imagined.


	4. Veronica on the Offensive

The next day, Veronica found Archie waiting by her locker.

"Hey, Ronnie. Didn't get to talk to you much the other night."

"I know. Thanks for doing that, by the way. I know it's not exactly your thing."

He shrugged. "It's fine. New guy seems nice."

"Yeah, he is. Which reminds me, I can't go with you to Pop's today. Not right away at least. Jack and I are fencing."

"Is that a euphemism?"

"Don't worry, Archiekins. I'll be there for dinner. Text you later?" She kissed his cheek and walked away feeling a bit guilty. She was just trying to be friendly the way Betty had been to her when she moved to town.

In the afternoon, she made her way to the gym and kept an eye out for Jack. Two figures in white outfits and metal mesh masks were swashbuckling on a long mat. One made a lunge and missed but made a roll backwards and was back on his feet before the counter. The other figure went on the offensive and made three slashes in quick succession without landing. The first figure went wide with a strike that flicked against his opponent's back, but not before the second figure gave a light touch on the first's torso.

They tore off their masks, and Ronnie was amused to see that the loser was Jack. His hair was short on the sides but long on top, and a jet black curl fell out of place and stuck to his forehead.

"You left yourself open," the other man said.

"I was trying to get you off guard."

"Then you need to be faster!"

Jack caught Veronica in his peripherals gave her a big smile. "Veronica!"

The coach gave a polite nod. "You have experience?"

"Only a little," she answered humbly.

"Dress out, Miss Lodge."

She found an extra uniform and changed in the locker rooms before returning. She picked up a sabre and weighed it in her hand. "Feels different."

"You ever fight sabre?" Jack asked with interest.

"Just foil."

"Head is a target area. You can score with the edge. You'll figure the rest out." He slid his mask over his face and stepped onto the mat. Veronica did the same, and they waited for their cue.

"Allez!" The coach yelled, and both fencers were off. Jack chose to take offensive, ensuring he would gain Right of Way on his hits (something she learned about after losing a point that she swore was hers). They moved quickly, keeping their distance and playing off each other's decisions. It was a tactical dance that Veronica was determined to win. What she lacked in experience she made up for in determination.

Lunge, parry.

Touch.

Attack, parry, riposte.

Touch.

"Good work!" The coach stepped onto the mat and took the sabres from the teens. "That's enough for today. Veronica, you show a lot of promise. You should talk to your principal about joining us regularly."

The two fencers removed their masks and breathed heavily. For a long moment, they just stared at each other.

Veronica spoke first. "I thought you were going easy on me?"

"I changed my mind."

They parted ways and changed into regular attire then returned to the gym. "Heading home?" She asked casually.

"No, actually. Cheryl and I are going to that diner you mentioned last night."

Veronica broke out into a large grin. "Pop's? I'm actually supposed to meet Archie there."

"Need a lift?"

She nodded her head, and they walked out to his car – a BMW convertible that was a few years older than she imagined him driving.

They made small talk on the way, but Veronica was distracted. She hadn't intended on a double date happening. She wasn't even sure about her regular dating life.

When they arrived at Pop's, Jack held the door open for Veronica, and she immediately spotted Archie and Cheryl two booths apart.

Archie looked at Jack then Ronnie. Veronica looked at Archie, then Cheryl. Cheryl looked at Veronica, then Jack.

"Archie, why don't you go sit across from Cheryl?" Veronica suggested. "Turns out we've got a bit of a double date tonight."

Archie obliged, and Cheryl's face was twisted in a mixture of politeness and inner rage.

 _Not my ideal situation either,_ Veronica thought to herself. She took a seat next to Archie, and Jack sat across from her at Cheryl's side.

"So how was fencing practice?" Archie asked innocently. "You guys must have worked up quite an appetite."

Cheryl pursed her lips but remained silent as the waiter came to take their orders.

"Do you folks know what you want?"

"I've known for awhile," Cheryl said as she slipped her hand over Jack's.

"I do, too." Veronica answered. "I think I'm going to try something new."


	5. Cheryl as a Fighter

**I think this takes place in the same timeline as** ** _Outliers_. You decide!**

* * *

Cheryl was furious. How _dare_ Veronica pull this shit?! The Lodge had been a frenemy since she arrived in Riverdale, but this was a new low for her. She had Archie wrapped around her finger, and she still wanted what wasn't hers.

If Cheryl was good at anything, it was fighting. She'd lost half her family and burned down her goddamn house, and here she was still. Her flirt with death had just made her stronger. Cheryl Blossom was ready to go to war.

"Veronica, I love those new pearls. Are they real?"

"They are, thank you. How are the... renovations at Thorn Hill?"

Silence.

Cheryl turned to Jack. "You know, Ronnie's mom and Archie's dad dated for awhile."

"In high school," Veronica corrected.

"And more recently," Cheryl insisted. "Well, at least until your dad got out of jail, right? You must be excited he's coming back."

Veronica was fuming, and it made Cheryl smile. She was waiting for it, waiting for Veronica Lodge to go 'full dark, no stars' as she liked to call it. Cheryl didn't name her moods like silly album names. She just destroyed.

It was Archie who broke the tension. "Anyone seen any good movies lately?"

Silence.

"I heard you used to have a drive-in," Jack commented.

Cheryl was quick to jump on the opportunity. "Yes, until the Lodges tore it down. It really meant a lot to our friend Jughead."

Veronica crossed her arms. "Our friend?"

Silence. Cheryl spoke again. "Jackie, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Just school."

"Let's meet at Sweetwater River. I want to talk to you about something."

"Sounds good."

Cheryl made eye contact with Veronica. _I'm serious about this. I'll tell him everything._ Veronica looked away.

Their food arrived, and the remainder of their meal was awkward but not altogether unpleasant. Cheryl hung on Jack's every word, and Veronica seemed to be easing up on her pursuit.

When it was time to part ways, Veronica and Cheryl exchanged a hug.

Veronica whispered in her rival's ear. "Don't cross me, Blossom."

Cheryl laughed softly. "If you take this from me, there is nothing I won't do to make you and your family burn. Let. It. Go."

They separated, and Jack and Archie shook hands. "Good to see you again," Jack said sweetly.

Cheryl gave Archie a wave, and finally, Jack took Veronica's hand and kissed it.

Cheryl's heart fell. When the others left, she and Jack walked outside together. They had driven separately, and it saddened her that she wouldn't have more time alone with him.

"I take it you two aren't on the best of terms?" Jack observed.

"It's hard to be friends with someone when you have too many shared interests."

There was a pause before she continued. "Do you like her?"

"What?"

"Veronica. Is there something I should know about?"

Jack shook his head. "Cheryl, I barely know her. I won't lie, she's attractive. And I like her a lot as a friend. But we're just friends. I told you I want this to work, and I meant it."

He cupped her face in his hand as he stepped closer. Cheryl found herself leaning back and right up against her car. The distance between them was short, but it was filled with a kind of electricity. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her lips.

Their kiss deepened, and Jack was pressed against her. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. They broke the seal of their lips for a moment, looked at each other with an insatiable longing, then kissed again.

When they finally pulled away, it was Cheryl who spoke first.

"Jack, if after tomorrow you still want this to continue, I've got a very special plan in store for you."

"Why wouldn't I want to continue?" He leaned in again, but she lifted her finger and set it on his lips. "Sweetwater River. Four o'clock."

She got into her car, waved to him one more time, and was gone.


	6. Jack & Veronica

The next day was surprisingly calm for Jack. In the morning, Cheryl had brought him some breakfast pastries from the local French bakery and greeted him with a long kiss. It was hard to say which he enjoyed more. She reminded him about their plans to meet at park, and he promised be there at four sharp.

At lunch, he found Archie, and the two had a quiet but friendly lunch. Jack was making friends, and he was glad that didn't seem interested in his money.

At last, he made his way to his independent study, which had just become less independent. Veronica was already in the gym and dressed in her fencer's jacket and pants.

"Veronica, I didn't think you'd be back."

She slipped on her gloves and smiled mischievously. "Come on, Jackie. I think you call me Ronnie by now."

It threw him off to hear someone other than Cheryl call him by that name and even further still to hear her give permission to use the diminutive of her name. It was a new level of intimacy between them that both excited and terrified him.

"Get dressed. We've got fencing to do."

Jack looked around for any sign of their instructor. "Where's Coach?"

"He had to go sign something or other to let me into the class. He said to practice what we worked on yesterday."

Jack obediently went into the locker rooms and changed into uniform. In a few minutes, he was on the mat facing Veronica.

"Ready?" He asked through the mesh covering his face.

"Allez!" She called out in return.

They went through the motions playfully at first, but as the bouts grew longer without scoring, both players began to grow more competitive.

Jack made more aggressive strikes, aiming for the head and refusing to yield Right of Way to his opponent. Veronica would not be outdone and began adding deeper lunges and turning into his attacks to parry. Their bodies rolled off each other numerous times, and each touch was electrifying even through the thick safety gear.

Veronica made one final lunge just as Jack raised his sabre, and she crashed into him. They tumbled to the ground, with Veronica on top of her newest classmate. She pulled off her mask, and he did the same after a moment.

Neither of them spoke. They were breathing heavily, but their eyes were wild, as if some hunger were lurking just below the surface. Now their faces were only inches from each other, but no one could think to move.

At last, the feel of Veronica's body on his overtook Jack and he leaned forward just as she lowered herself onto his lips. Their movements became frantic, as if they couldn't satiate themselves quick enough.

Jack got to his feet, and Veronica led him into the ladies' locker room, which had been empty for almost an hour since River Vixens practice ended. She pressed her body against his, but Jack's aggression had not died down, and he pushed her flat against a row of lockers before kissing her neck.

* * *

Veronica tore the thick jacket from his chest and was clearly pleased to see he'd chosen not to wear anything underneath. He fumbled at hers, and when it fell, Jack was overwhelmed at the curves of her body and what lie beneath the lace bra on her chest.

She clawed at his back and grabbed his hair, wanting nothing more than to be ravaged right here and now. He responded in kind, lifting her into the air and wrapping her legs around his waist.

And just as suddenly as it began, Jack ended it. He set her down and pulled away. "Ronnie, what time is it?"

"What…?" She asked, half-dazed. What did the time matter?

"What time?"

Veronica frowned and checked her phone. "Three fourty-five."

"Shit. I have to meet Cheryl at four."

Veronica's mood grew fouler. "Her? Why?"

"Veronica, I… you know why."

"You're still picking her?"

Jack was pacing nervously. "I don't know. I mean, I already… I… I don't know!"

She crossed her arms. "Jack, why are you fighting this? Don't we get along great?"

"Yes."

"Don't we have fun?"

"Yes, of course."

"What does Cheryl Blossom have that I don't? Are you just that into redheads?"

His voice rose. "Well, no matter what happens, I need to go talk to her, don't I?"

The challenge hung in the air, and Veronica knew better than to fight it. "You're right. Go. Talk. Do whatever. Just text me later, alright?"

Jack leaned in and kissed her again. "I will. Thank you."

He picked up his things and tore out of the locker room, leaving Veronica with her thoughts.

Why anyone would choose Cheryl Blossom over her was beyond her. But hadn't she told herself yesterday at dinner that she would stop this? She had Archie. Cheryl was lonely and needed something good in her life.

Why did she have to sabotage everything?


	7. Cheryl & Jack

**This comes from a very personal place.**

* * *

Cheryl checked her phone again. 4:05. Why was she so worried? He said he would be there, and she trusted that.

4:10.

A car screeched around the corner and pulled up alongside her. Jack stepped out, still sweaty from his practice. _With Veronica,_ Cheryl remembered.

"There you are, Jackie. Guess handsome and punctual is too much to ask for…" Her tone was sharper than she'd allowed herself to be around him before, but her fears were coming back, and so was the old Cheryl.

"Cheryl, I am so sorry. I lost track of time. But I'm here, and I promise that I care what you have to show me."

He looked at her so desperately that it made her heart skip a beat, and Cheryl couldn't help but melt a little. "It's okay. Come with me."

"I actually need to talk to you, too."

"Later. If I put this off any longer, I might back down."

She held out her hand, and he took it anxiously. They walked down to the edge of the river, which was slow and cold but not quite frozen.

"Jack West, this is where my brother died." She took a deep breath not sure where to head from here. "Well, it's where he disappeared. I guess he technically died in a basement…" The words were pouring out, and she couldn't stop herself. "This is where I tried to kill myself a few weeks ago." Her voice was softer now and caught in between words. "My dad turned out to be a murderer, my brother wasn't who I thought he was, and my mother is exactly who I thought she was… It was just too much… We're not good people, Jack. My family controls Riverdale through secrets and lies and drugs and murder! We're not worth your dad's time. _I'm_ not worth your time."

The weight of it all flooded back to her. She sunk to the ground, her legs clutched to her chest. After a moment, Jack sat down next to her. He pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Cheryl's shoulders. He put his arms around her and sighed.

"I don't deserve you."

Cheryl made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a yelp. "I think you've got things mixed up, Jackie."

He shook his head emphatically. "No, Cheryl. And I hate that I have to tell you this…"

Cheryl pulled away and stared directly into his eyes. Her heart fell into her stomach, and she could feel it churning. "Tell me what?"

"Today, Veronica and I… fooled around."

 _No, no, no. This wasn't happening!_ "Did you fuck Veronica Lodge?"

"No! We just kissed… passionately."

Without thinking, she struck him across the face. "You son-of-a-bitch!"

"Cheryl, please. It didn't mean anything."

She did all she could to hold back. If she let herself feel anything more, she would cry herself sick or kill him. "Is that supposed to make it better?"

"It means I don't have feelings for her. Not like that."

Cheryl could feel herself shutting down. The tears were drying, and the hurt on her face was growing cold with disgust. "You're just like everyone else, Jack. Maybe you do belong in Riverdale."

She started to stomp away, throwing his coat down on the ground behind her. She could hear him stumbling after her.

"Do you know what Veronica asked me?"

Cheryl didn't even turn back to answer. "How big is it?"

"She asked what you have that she doesn't."

The ground was flattening out beneath her feet, and she could her car just ahead. "Looks? Class? An ability to stay loyal to one guy?"

"Vulnerability."

Cheryl was caught off guard. Jack was there, his feet ready to bring him to her if she asked it of him.

"You're vulnerable, Cheryl," he continued. "In a way she isn't. You've been through hell and back, but you're still here, and you chose to share that with me. You didn't hide it from me. And to me that says you're a fighter, and you're not like your family. And if you're willing to give that sort of trust to me, that's someone I can see a future with."

Cheryl's mind was reeling. For every thought that wanted to shove him down the hill, there was a thought that wanted to kiss him. She was at odds with her own brain, and the two sides refused to reconcile amongst themselves.

"How do I believe you?"

"I'll do whatever you ask of me. I won't see her anymore. I'll sing a song or buy you a hat or starve myself for a week. Cheryl, I want to be with you."

She stood taller now and turned her nose up at him. "Come closer," Riverdale's ice queen demanded. Jack did so immediately, awaiting further direction.

"You'll cut down practices with Veronica to twice a week. You'll carry my books every day until we graduate, and you owe me a gourmet picnic _the minute_ spring starts. Understood?"

He smiled brightly at her, and for a moment no words came. "Absolutely. I can do that."

She felt the weight lifting off her piece by piece, and a smile returned to her face. "You may kiss me, Jack West."

Without hesitation, he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to his lips. His other hand slid around her waist, and they basked in the taste and feel of each other. She kissed him back with all the energy she could muster, and when they finally parted lips, she felt secure in his arms.

"You know, Jackie, I did say I had a surprise for you today if you were still interested in me."

"The surprise is still on the table?"

Cheryl slid what was unmistakably a hotel card key from her purse. "It's already paid for."

"And what should we do there?" He asked in mock confusion.

Cheryl leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "Something that will make Veronica Lodge extremely jealous."


	8. No Stars

Sometimes things don't end cleanly or magically. Sometimes they just end.

Though Jack had gotten on well with Riverdale's elite, his father had increasing concerns over developing relations with both the Lodges and Blossoms. In the end, he decided it was best for them to move to Chicago, where Jack could join an elite fencing program for young men and apply to the University of Chicago for college. It wasn't anything personal, just good business.

There wasn't much time to say goodbye. Jack and Veronica met up at Pop's one last time, and she nearly cried at losing her new friend. They promised to keep in touch, knowing that eventually they wouldn't.

Cheryl was devastated by the news. She lashed out at school and at home for weeks after the fact, lamenting at the loss of someone else in her life.

Their goodbye was the hardest, and it was spent with a combination of grieving, sex, and conversation.

It was their last night together, and the next morning, on the first day of spring, he was gone.


	9. Author's Note

**Thanks to everyone for reading. If you enjoyed this story, please don't forget to follow me for more. And feel free to vote or PM me about what you'd like to see more of.**


End file.
